


Fool for You

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Charming Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jock Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), POV Castiel (Supernatural), Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Castiel takes courage to finally ask Dean Winchester out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Fool for You

He sat alone.

Well, not for long, if Cas was quick enough, he could talk to the jock before his other friends came and ruin his chance.

Castiel made a mess in his hair with his fingers so it would look like sex hair and fixed his favorite yellow bee T-shirt, his black ripped jeans hugged his ass amazingly.

_Okay._

Time to ask out Dean Winchester.

Dean was the captain of their school's football team. He was a jock, _yeah, okay,_ but Dean was different. He was kind, charming and so, so handsome. He came as a bi a few months ago, though Cas hadn't seen him with a boy, _yet_. Anyways, Cas always was shy, but now he was confident enough to ask Dean out. The green-eyed jock always smiled at him and waved at him almost every time he saw Cas. That's a sign. Right? Right? If Dean says no, or laughs and humiliates Castiel, he isn't sure he'll ever ask anyone ever again.

_This is quite risky._

Cas started walking towards the handsome jock who checked his phone frowning. _God, he was adorable_.

Okay, he's close enough. He has this. He'll just casually gonna sit and ask him out, what could possibly go wrong? It's easy peasy.

Hi Dean, wanna hang out sometime? No, too desperate.

Hey, go out with me? Ew, he sounds like a player.

Would you like to go out sometime? Okay, that's more likely good enough.

As he approached, Dean lifted his head from the phone. His eyes met with those gorgeous forest green eyes and Castiel forgot his whole existence.

Dean smiled warmly and made some space for Cas to sit.

_Fucking._ Next. To. Him.

_Okay, okay, you got this_ , Dean already seems warm and welcoming.

Castiel's heart was beating fast, like really fast. His hands started to sweat. Oh god, he was really doing this? He was practically no one. And Dean was everything.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean greeted warmly smiling, green eyes sparkling.

That moment Castiel got courage and power, he was doing it goddamnit.

"Hello Dean, I was wonderi-"

"Dean! Cherrypie!"

Castiel was pushed behind a girl, her fruity scent and short cheerleader skirt made his face fall. _No, no, no._

Lisa Braeden was sitting on Dean's lap, her arms around his neck as she started to blurt some things he couldn't understand. Castiel's frowned, a hurt expression flushing all over his face. _Fuck,_ he could actually cry.

He was so _close_. Obviously Dean had a girlfriend, who's also a cheerleader. Lisa and he always had something even though they didn't date.

He felt tears threaten to roll down his eyes. And okay Castiel was very sensitive, and he cried quite easily, always having his hopes crushed.

The dark haired teen was bullied a lot about his easy crying. They always were calling him 'sissy' or 'little girl' and the worse 'faggot'. But Cas got confident.

_Until now._

"Cas, _wait_ -" he heard Dean say as he turned around and started walking fast. He needed to get the hell away from the cafeteria. He blurted a 'sorry for bothering you' and was gone.

What the hell was he thinking? Dean could never agree. He was the captain! He was everything. Castiel was literally the gay kid who was bullied 2 years ago. A nothing, _a joke._

Castiel found the music classroom, which was empty and locked himself in. Today he was supposed to be confident and relaxed. He wore his favorite outfit and fixed his hair, all for Dean! Charlie and Gabe said he looked good. (Obviously they've said it! _They are your best friends._ )

Sighing, he sat on a chair and wiped his glassy eyes. Thank God he didn't let the tears fall and thank God no one gave him a second look.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. No one saw him, he didn't ask Dean anything. He could definitely pass it out.

_No big deal._

If he saw Dean again later he could just say he wanted to ask him something about chemistry, the class they both shared.

Okay, _okay._..yeah that's it.

He didn't have a chance with the green-eyed jock anyway. It was just a small dream.

A little excitement.

_A tiny hope._

Okay, Cas. It's okay. You're fine, _shit happens_. Think that Dean is happy with Lisa who seemed nice and is very pretty, and flexible, oh, and a cheerleader.

Yeah, everything's _fine_.

The bell ringed and Castiel fixed quickly himself, he just needed to grab his English book from his locker.

If he sees Dean? Just gonna ask him about chemistry, he's gonna play it cool.

No harm, _everything's fine._

It isn't the end of the world, there's other guys too.

Balthazar from Drama club flirted with him and Inias found him cute and funny.

It's not like he was invisible.

After Cas found the hallway clear he ran to his locker, pushing his dark hair from his eyes, the blue-eyed boy quickly unlocked it and grabbed his needed books.

"Cas."

Castiel froze, his books falling to the ground. He cursed a small ' _fuck_ ' and fell on his knees to grab them.

A couple of seconds later Cas lifted his eyes and met Dean's handsome face, he was frowning but his eyes were soft.

Castiel blushed when Dean bent down so they were eye-level. When the jock touched his hand instead of the book, Castiel's eyes widened, and his lips parted from the surprise.

"H-Hello Dean." He blurted, cheeks suddenly warming and his whole world stopping. Dean looked even hotter now, and god so, so handsome. Soft freckles dusting on his cheeks and those plush cupid bow lips.

_He was perfect._

No wonder everyone drooled when he was passing down the hall.

"Hey man, what happened?" Dean asked casually but a hint of a soft smile was showing.

Cas couldn't look away from his lips.

"I...uh-nothing..."

"Oh, are you sure? It looked like you wanted to ask me something...sorry about Lisa, that chick always jumps." Dean chuckled softly, eyes searching Castiel.

_That chick._

Castiel was so stunned Dean talked to him for more than a few seconds, he lost his words.

"I...uh...no I j-just wanted to a-ask..." come on Castiel! Say it! It's your chance.

Dean found you, _this is a sign!_

The green-eyed jock smiled once again and Castiel took a deep breath.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Castiel blurted so fastly Dean looked at him puzzled and confused. The blue-eyed teen blushed harder, the jock probably thought he's insane. 

Burning in shame, Castiel turned around to freaking ran the hell away but Dean caught his wrist and pulled him into his chest. 

Cas gasped in terror when Dean pushed him against the lockers, his hands then wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, he immediately relaxed when he saw those green eyes warm looking at him so softly and rested his palms on Dean's chest automatically.

"I'll go out with you if you let me kiss you," Dean said and leaned closer.

Cas was seeing stars, Dean wants to kiss him! _Oh my freaking God, he agreed to go out!_

Cas' mind was blurry, he only focused on Dean and his gorgeous face. 

"You like me?" he asked stunned. Does Dean Winchester actually _like_ Cas?

Dean gave him a small smile, "Of course I do, why do you think I came out as bi? When I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you, you're beautiful Cas... The reason I didn't make a move was because I thought you liked Balth...An angry Charlie came to me not long ago to ask what I said to you for you to run...then she said you like me." the green-eyed teen admitted.

"Lisa, means nothing to me..." he then continued, staring so deeply at Cas.

Cas' eyes widened and he blushed harder. Did Charlie told Dean about him crushing the jock super hard? _How embarrassing._ Well, he doesn't care anymore, _Dean likes him back!_ He loves the red-head so much for doing that.

_His dream boy_ , not only likes him back but came out for him cause he found Castiel _beautiful_! 

_This is the best day ever._

"Kiss me, Dean!" he said with so much confidence, he didn't even believe he did that.

Dean gave him a velvety chuckle before pressing his lips against Cas', the blue-eyed boy almost slipped a muffled moan. Dean pressed against him and tightened his grip on his waist pulling Castiel even closer. 

The kiss was soft, affectionate, and calm, no rush, just a simple passion that graced their lips into a beautiful spark. The feeling of Dean's tongue making Castiel feel like he's never felt before.

"So...about the date?" Dean murmurs against Cas' lips, making him giggle like a 14-year-old girl. 

Castiel grinned as he remembered his original plan, cooking for Dean and go to a nice picnic. _They could cuddle, talk, and god, do some dirty stuff..._

"I have something in mind..." Castiel said giving Dean a toothy smile, bliss wrapping all over his body.

Dean returned the smile adoringly and captured Cas' lips into another kiss, biting softly his bottom lip and licking into his mouth.

"Can't wait, angel."

_Yep,_ this was the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed, High School Au's are the cutest. 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> xx Al <3


End file.
